Prison break : ma saison 3
by bikette94
Summary: Bon voilà je vous présente ma saison 3 de Prison Break celle que j'aimerai voir. Je vous préviens c'est ma 1ere fiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Break saison 3**

**Titre** : Saison 3

**Auteur** : bikette94 (moi)

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je fais sa pour le plaisir c'est juste se que j'aimerai voir dans cette saison 3.

**Spoilers** : Suite de la saison 2 donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu ne lisez pas la suite !

**Notes** : Suite direct de l'épisode 2X22 et c'est ma toute 1ere fiction donc soyez gentil

Quand Michael arrive à Sona, il voit toute de suite la différence avec Fox River. Ici la prison n'est pas entretenue et les prisonniers non plus : en conclusion pas d'infirmerie…. Quand il sort dans la cour, il pleut des cordes, rien : pas un panier de basket. Juste 3 murs qui entourent la prison sur 300m² d'herbes.

----------------------------------------------

Alors que Sara venait de sortir du poste de police, Lincoln l'aperçoit et essaye de la rattraper. Sara est suivit par deux hommes habillés de noirs. Elle disparaît de la vue de Linc. dans la foule de Panama.

-------------------------------------------------

Alors que Lincoln cherchait Sara, il tombe sur Sucre qui, a moitié mort, saigne au sol :

L : « Sucre, Sucre !! »

S : « Maricruz… »

L : « Quoi Maricruz, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Lève toi ! »

S : « Retrouve la pour moi, prend soin du bébé avec Michael et d'elle s'il te plait »

L : « Arête Sucre c'est toi qui le fera ! Réveille toi !! »

S : « Dis…lui…que…je l'ai…me……. »

L : « Non…put… »

Sucre était là par terre maintenant mort, alors que Lincoln était à ses côtés agenouillés. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Maricruz, mais il n'avait aucune piste.

-------------------------------------------------

Tandis que Michael prenait place dans sa nouvelle cellule, il entendit une voix qui lui semblait familière :

… « Alors Geule d'ange, comme sa on se retrouve ! »

Michael se retourna et aperçut Bellick, assez mal en poing, qui s'appuyait à la porte de la cellule.

Bellick : « Alors on a décidé de retourné à la case départ ! »

Michael : « Arête Bellick… » -Agacé.

Bellick : « Le docteur c'est barré avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est pour ça ! »

Michael poussa Bellick contre le mur et en le retenant avec le coude au niveau du cou : « Je t'avais dis d'arreter…de plus maintenant ce n'est plus toi qui fais la loi dans cette prison. Et vu que l'on ai tous les deux « nouveaux » vaudrait mieux que l'on ne se fasse pas remarquer surtout si je dois te casser la cheville pour que tu te calme »

Bellick regarda sa cheville qui était déjà dans un sal état : « ok…ok… »

Bellick raconta à Michael ses derniers jours à Panama et comment il était arrivé là.

Michael : « Quoi ?! Elle est où Maricruz ?? »

Bellick : « Elle est dans une maison de pécheurs sur la plage avec assez de nourriture pour la fin du mois…mais après… »

Michael était exaspéré.

-------------------------------------------------

Alors que Sara retournait dans le centre ville en cherchant un taxi:

1 des hommes : " Sara Tancredi ?"

Sara : " oui ?!" en se retournant

Le 1er homme l'endormit avec un mouchoir tandis que l'autre la faisait monter dans la voiture.Elle se réveilla 1heure plus tard dans une cabane, accrochée à une chaise.

Homme : " C'est bon, vous êtes réveillée ?"

Sara, se sentant mal : " Qu'est ce que je fais là ? j'ai été liber..."

L'homme la coupa : " Où sont votre petit ami et son frère ?"

Sara : " Son frère je ne sais pas et pour Michael vous n'avez qu'à demander aux autorités..."

Elle baissa la tête en repensant à ce que Mich. avait fais pour elle, elle trouvait sa courageux mais il lui manquait terriblement. L'homme sortir de la pièce et rejoignit le deuxième dans la salle à coté.

- " Elle ne sais rien sur le frère, elle ne nous apprend rien de nouveau"

-" Ok, tant pis, met là avec l'autre dans la même pièce, détache là et oublie pas de bien refermer la porte derrière toi."

L'homme prit Sara et l'enmena dans une pièce isolée où se trouvait une femme d'une vingtaine d'année et hispannique.

**

* * *

****Note : j'ai déjà écrit toute l'histoire je poste juste cette première partie je mettrais la deuxième plus tard !**


	2. Chapter 2

Sara la vit sangloter dans un coin, assise recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sara traversa la pièce et s'assit à côter d'elle afin de lui demander :

S : «Sa fais combien de temps ? »

… : «Comment ? »

S : « Sa fais combien de temps que vous êtes enceinte ? »

… : « 5 mois »

S : « Je m'appelle Sara Tancredi, j'étais médecin à Fox River. »

… : « Maricruz, mon fiancé et père de l'enfant était un des prisonniers évadés de Fox River »

S : « D'accord je comprend mieux pourquoi on est là. En tout cas si vous ne vous sentez pas bien dites le moi je suis là ! »

M : « Merci »

Cela faisait 1 semaine que Michael était emprisonné à Sona, il cherchait déjà des solutions pour sortir et retrouvé Sara. En tout cas pour le moment il avait le droit aux visites. La 1ère fut celle de son frère :

Michael : « Comment va Sara ? »

Lincoln : « Content de te voir aussi , à priori je te manquais… »

Michael : « Linc' …. »

Lincoln : « En fait …je…ne sais pas…je ne la trouve plus… »

Michael énervé : « Quoi ???? »

Lincoln : « Calme toi Mich', elle ne peut pas être loin… »

Michael raconta à Linc' se que Bellick lui avait raconté, c'est alors le moment que Lincoln appris à son frère la mort de Sucre. Michael fut réellement triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle : son compagnon de cellule, celui qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, celui qui avait recouvert le trou au moment où Bellick faisait 'l'inspection , celui qui l'a recouvert quand il était en centre psychiatrique … était mort…

Lincoln : « Sara…elle était suivit par deux hommes quand elle est sortie du poste de police »

Gardien : « Les visites sont terminées !!! »

Michael : « Sara…Maricruz…Linc ! Elles sont au même endroit ! Il faut que tu les retrouves avant la fin du mois. Elles sont dans une maison de pécheur sur la plage…Fais attention à toi ! »

Michael retourna dans sa cellule où Bellick se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Deux jours passèrent, d'un côté on avait Lincoln qui était toujours à la recherche de la maison de pécheurs. Les plages étaient immenses, il ne savait plus où donné de la tête. Il y avait des cabanes tous les mètres carrés et elles étaient tellement identiques !

De k'autre côté Michael rencontra l'agent Mahone, avec qui il avait été emprisonné quelques semaines plutôt, pendant la promenade.

Mahone : « Scofield ! J'ai un moyen de sortir d'ici mais j'ai besoin de vous »

Michael : « Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance, vous avez travaillé pour le FBI ! Pourquoi dès qu'on sortirait d'ici vous me renverrait pas à Fox River ? »

Mahone : « Parce que premièrement : sans vous je ne peux pas sortir ! Deuxièmement : j'ai été viré du FBI pour rejoindre ma famille, vous rejoindre au Panama était ma dernière mission ! Et troisièmement je pense que vous aussi vous avez besoin de retrouver votre frère, et votre docteur… »

Michael : « Allez-y dites toujours… »

Mahone expliqua son plan à Michael, celui-ci accepta ; « l'évasion » était prévu pour le lendemain matin ! En attendant, cette nuit là Bellick mourut à cause de ses multiples blessures ainsi qu'une drogue que l'on lui aurait administrée lors de son repas sans le savoir.

Le lendemain matin Mahone fut accompagné de 2 gardiens à la cellule de Michael.

Mahone : « voilà c'est bien lui, allez –y »

Michael : « Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?? »

Gardien : « L'agent Mahone est du FBI, il a l'obligation de te ramener à New York seul. »

Mahone attrapa le col du pull a Michael : « Dépêches toi on va loupé l'avion »

En sortant dehors, ils montèrent dans un taxi qui les emmena en centre ville :

Mahone : « Merci Michael, et t'inquiètes pas tu ne me reverras plus à ta poursuite ! Maintenant dis où je peux trouvé le bateaux pour m'en aller. »

Michael lui donna l'adresse et sortir de la voiture, tandis que Mahone s'en alla pour de bon.

Mich. Se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique et appela son frère :

Lincoln : « Ouai ? »

Michael : « Linc c'est moi, Michael, rejoint moi au centre ville »

Lincoln : « Hein ? Quoi ?... »

Michael : « Fais ce que je te dis. Devant le bureau de poste. »

Une demi-heure plus tard Lincoln arriva dans une vielle voiture qu'on pourrait définir d'épave. Il enlaça son frère pendant quelques minutes. Puis Michael raconta son histoire avec Mahone pendant le trajet.

Michael : « Au fait Linc' tu as retrouvé Sara ? »

Lincoln : « Oui elle est en sécurité avec Maricruz »

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les visages des deux hommes. En effet Lincoln avait retrouvé Sara et Maricruz quelques minutes avant l'appel de Michael. Elles étaient mortes de froid et de faim quand il les avait retrouvé seules dans une cabane abandonnée.


	3. Chapter 3

De retour à la cabane, Michael appréhendait le moment où il allait retrouver Sara. Maricruz était entrain de se reposer sur un lit dans une pièce à côté, tandis que Sara préparait à manger. Michael et Lincoln entrèrent dans la cabane sous les yeux ébahies de Sara : _il est là devant moi, c'est bien lui en chair et en os ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ma pauvre !_ Pensait-elle.

Michael s'avança vers elle alors que Lincoln sortit pêcher pour le dîner de se soir.

Sara dans un murmure : « Michael… »

Michael : « chuuutt…. »

Il l'enlaça par la taille, alors qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou. Il pouvait enfin respirer son odeur sans qu'un évènement imprévu ne l'en empêche. Ils se sentaient enfin seuls au monde, comme si aucun souci n'existait. Leurs regardes se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis Michael fit une légère pression au niveau des reins de Sara pour ainsi resserrer l'espace qui existait entre eux. Michael avança délicatement sa tête vers elle, leurs respirations de mélangèrent. Le cœur de Sara n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, un frisson agréable lui traversa tout le corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces quelques centimètres qui la séparait de son amant, il fallait que le vide soit combler !

Alors Michael l'embrassa amoureusement puis passionnément. A bout de souffle il se déchire de son entreinte, la sera encore plus fort dans ses bras, la regarda longuement.

Michael : « Sara Tancredi,…je t'aime »

Michael n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ses choses là, çà ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sara : « Je t'aime aussi,…Michael Scofield »

Elle rougissait en baisant la tête. Michael lui releva son visage avec le pouce pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

Michael : « Je suis désolé Sara de tout se que j'ai pu te faire subir, mais maintenant c'est finit : promis »

Michael eut comme seule réponse un baiser inoubliable de son docteur préféré ! Tout commença à aller très vite quand tout un coup la porte s'ouvrit suivit de 3 hommes dont 2 qui tenaient fermement Lincoln pour qu'il évite de se débattre. Michael protégea Sara, comme un reflex devenu trop habituel, en se mettant devant elle.

Homme: « Bonjour Mr. Scofield …Dr. Tancredi... »

Michael « Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

Homme : « Ce que l'on veut ? Hum…Vous ramenez à New York Mr Scofield »

Michael : « Nous avons étés libérés, je vous rappelle »

Homme : « Votre frère et le docteur : oui mais pas vous ! »

Sara : « Premièrement le docteur il a un nom ! Et deuxièmement il n'a rien fais de mal , il a sauver son frère de la mort »

Homme : « Il s'est échappé dune prison et a tuer un agent fédéral »

Sara : « Mais… »

Michael : « SARA ! »

Michael fit reculer Sara avec son bras pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle le laisse régler cette affaire.

Michael : « Rentre dans la chambre, et vous relâchez mon frère il n'a rien à voir la dedans. »

Homme : « Seulement si toi tu nous suis jusqu'à N-Y pour ton jugement. »

Michael : « Je suis d'accord mais laisser moi dire au revoir. »

Homme : « Ok, rejoins nous sur la plage tu as 10 min »

Michael se dirigeas vers son frère et le pris dans ses bras.

Michael : « Le principal c'est que toi tu sois libre et vivant, prend soin de Maricruz, et fais attention à Sara s'il te plait, je reviendrais »

Lincoln : « Fais attention à toi et ne t'inquiète pas. Je viendrai te voir quand je pourrai avec Sara. »

Michael : « Merci »

Il le reprit dans ses bras et resta comme ça quelques secondes. Il alla dans la chambre et prit Sara à part.

Michael : « Je t'aime Sara et je t'aimerai toujours. La première fois que je te l'ai dis tu m'as répondus que tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre mais cette fois je te demande de faire un effort. S'il te plait »

Son regard se perdait dans celui de Sara qui ne comprenait rien.

Sara : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Michael ? »

Michael : « Je…je…vais retourner à N-Y quelques temps… »

Sara : « Sa veut dire quoi _quelques temps_ ? »

Michael : « Le …temps que l'on me juge »

Sara s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche mise sa tête dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Elle venait de le retrouver et elle allait le reperdre. _Quand est ce que je pourrai vivre heureuse_ pensait elle.

Michael : « Sara…tu pourras venir me voir, et puis Lincoln prendra soin de vous je te le promet. »

Michael releva une nouvelle fois la tête de Sara par le menton avec sa main. Puis caressa sa joue comme pour lui dire que tout va bien se passer. Sara le regarda avec les yeux mouillés et gonflés.

Sara : « Prend soin de toi, pas comme à Fox river, s'il te plait »

Elle avait un de ses regards assistants.

Michael : « Je te le promet »

Puis il la pris quelques secondes dans ses bras, avant de la regarde pour la dernière fois, s'imprimer de son parfum. Il l'embrassa tendrement ; c'était comme un baiser d'adieu. Sara recommençait à pleurer.

Sara : « Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu fais tout sa pour moi, je devrais être à ta place…tu le sais très bien ! »

Michael : « Parce que je t'aime et car si tu en es arrivée là c'est à cause de moi »

Michael quitta la pièce, alla sur la plage où les 2 hommes l'attendaient à côté d'une voiture. Sur le seuil de la cabane, Lincoln avait un bras sur l'épaule à Sara pour qu'elle arrête de pleure, Maricruz venait de se lever et regardait Michael partir. Elle n'avait pas encore appris la mort de Sucre. Lincoln et Sara devaient lui dire se soir.

Michael monta dans la voiture en jetant un dernier regarde vers le seuil de la porte. La voiture démarra et il les perdait de vue.


End file.
